Unidos por ¡¿El Señor Tenebroso?
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: La batalla habia terminado, y muchas fueron las perdidas, incluida la de Harry. A Hermione la secuestraron los mortifagos, pero un día Draco la encontro descubriendo asi algo que penso no podia existir. Feliz San Valentin.


_**Dislcaimer: No tengo millones en el banco asi que deben entender que no soy JK.**_

**

* * *

Unidos por... ¡¿El Señor Tenebroso?**

Todo había terminado, y no precisamente para bien, Harry murió, llevándose consigo todas las esperanzas de la comunidad mágica. Las ilusiones de todos los que alguna vez creyeron que esto terminaría bien, pero aun así muchos magos y brujas conservaban la esperanza de esto terminaría.

Hermione Granger fue la primera capturada, los mortífagos no se podrían arriesgar, ella era muy inteligente y apostarían su vida en que ella ya planeaba algo. Por eso no les importo llevársela del lado de Potter, ellos no tenían alma y ese día no regresaría.

Meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Harry, meses de sufrimiento y tortura para todos los magos y brujas capturados, pero sobre todo para esa joven castaña de cabellos enmarañados.

A ella la tenían en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy, solo los más cercanos a Voldemort sabían que ella estaba ahí. Aunque Draco tenía curiosidad, deseaba saber porque provenían gritos y llantos del sótano. Así que al día siguiente bajo, y fue cuando vio…, al Señor Tenebroso torturando a la sangre sucia, a la valiente leona.

Nunca en su joven vida como Mortifago, había visto esa forma de torturar, sabía que Voldemort era un desalmado, pero nunca imagino a que grado. Y a pesar que le dolió, por un breve instante la tortura a Granger, no dijo nada.

Esa noche algo nació en él, algo que no lo dejo dormir tranquilo desde esa noche. Nadie podía enterarse que él vio a su Señor torturando la sangre sucia de Granger, sabía que si se enteraban le lanzarían un Obliviate, o en su defecto ordenarían que la mataran, pero eso sería el último recurso, pues todos en la mansión sabían que ella era el punto débil de Voldemort, y si la mataban, seguramente lo culparían a él.

Hermione se encontraba muerta en vida, desde la muerte del que fue su mejor amigo, todas sus esperanzas de vivir se esfumaron. Las torturas eran solo un recordatorio de que estaba viva.

Sus primeros meses fueron los peores, con torturas diarias, torturas que solo le daba Voldemort, con el pasar de los meses se fue acostumbrado a esas torturas, dejando de gritar, pero soltando lágrimas silenciosas, otro recordatorio de que seguía viva.

Pero un día, ese insignificante día nublado, regreso su dolor, pues no solo Voldemort la torturó, Bellatrix decidió unirse a ese malvado juego, esa bruja ya se había cansado de solo ser una espectadora, participando cuando lanzaba Crucios de vez en vez, haciendo que Hermione volviera a gritar. Cuando estaban llegando al máximo de su "diversión" lo escucharon… un pequeño ruido, un tonto charco que había pisado alguien.

Parado enfrente de las rejas estaba Draco, esperando que terminara su tortura, lo habían escuchado, acercándose a él, dispuestos a torturarlo, después de todo lo tenían que asegurar su silencio.

—Draquito, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo la "infantil" voz de Bellatrix.

—Pues… —comenzó a decir el joven rubio.

— ¡Sabes que tienes prohibido bajar a este lugar Malfoy!—grito Voldemort.

—Señor... yo...

—Calla Draco, ahora estamos muy ocupados—dijo su tía. —Retírate. —grito molesta al ver que no se iba.

—No…

— ¿No?, ¡No!, acaso Draco Malfoy se volvió valiente. —grito Bellatrix.

—Bella, creo que sus padres no lo educaron lo suficientemente bien, pero yo, yo estoy aquí para educarle. —y dicho esto le lanzo un Crucio, haciendo que Draco se emitiera un gritito de dolor.

Al escuchar los gritos, Hermione trato de levantarse, esos gritos los conocía de algún lado, esos gritos eran de… no… no era posible… ¿Qué hacia Draco Malfoy abajo?, acaso… ¿Le ayudaría?... no era imposible.

—Malfoy... si vuelves a acercarte aquí... ella muere—dijo Voldemort lentamente

—Pe... Pero Señor

— ¿Pero?, pero nada Draco, ella seguirá sufriendo, lo hará hasta que nos aburra, aunque lo dudo. Y dado que nos visitaste, tú nos ayudaras a torturarla. —dijo con una enorme sonrisa Bellatrix.

Esto era un gran dilema para Draco, el no quería que sufriese mas, ¿Qué no era suficiente lo que le hacían?, al parecer no, pues sin que él se diera cuenta un Imperius le fue lanzado. Y ahora él se encontraba torturándola, pero ella ya no sentía, parecía muerta y confiados en que Draco la seguiría torturando se fueron, dejándolos solos.

Un minuto paso, un solo minuto paso para que Draco parara, ya no podía, no podía seguir haciéndole eso a Granger y soltando su varita comenzó a sollozar.

—Yo... yo…—dijo entre sollozos. —No puedo Granger. —y dijo mientras salía corriendo de ese lugar.

Esa noche algo cambio para Hermione, no sabía que era, no dejaba de pensar en Draco, en el porqué de su actitud, simplemente no lo podía entender, pero sobre todo porque deseo que él se quedara a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Voldemort y Bella volvieron, pasarían toda la mañana "jugando" con ella... pero algo los sorprendió, estaba sentada… sí, sentada. Ella estaba muy lastimada y débil, pero… ¿Por qué sentada?

—Maldito Malfoy. —murmuro Bellatrix. —Sangre Sucia, ¿Por qué estas sentada, porque no lloras?

La castaña no se atrevió a hablar, ni ella misma lo sabía, quizás desde la noche anterior encontró más motivos para sobrevivir.

— ¡Sangre Sucia respóndeme!—dijo desesperadamente Bellatrix.

Y sin darle oportunidad de emitir algún sonido o gesto, comenzó a torturarla, junto con su Señor Tenebroso, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio mirando el espectáculo.

Miles de Crucio se escuchaban, junto con los gritos de la pobre joven, después de lo que a ella le parecieron más de quince minutos Bellatrix dejo de lanzarle aquella maldición y subió, ya se comenzaba a cansar de aquella sangre Sucia.

Draco al escuchar nuevamente los gritos de su ¿Querida?, definitivamente estaba confundido, bajo a aquel terrible lugar, se encontró con su "amada" tía en el camino, pero se ignoraron mutuamente, cada uno tenía en mejores cosas en las que pensar.

— ¡CRUCIO!—gritaba más fuerte.

—¡NO!

— ¿Malfoy?, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— ¡Déjala en paz!—grito desesperadamente.

— ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!—grito sosteniendo más fuerte su varita.

—Dra. …Draco. —logro murmurar la pobre de Hermione.

—Hermione. —dijo Draco, que aun permanecía en la entrada de la celda.

Voldemort al ver tan ridícula escena dijo. —Perfecto… Sabes Draco, tu querida novia ya nos estaba aburriendo, y creo que llego el momento perfecto para matarla, pero no te preocupes tú te irás después de ella Malfoy. —dijo al momento en el que apuntaba con su varita a la castaña, que se encontraba en el frio piso de aquella celda.

Draco no podía dejarla morir, él la quería, no sabía en qué momento ocurrieron las cosas pero se había enamorado de ella, sin importarle lo que pasara en ese momento, corrió, corrió para proteger a Hermione, moriría por ella, ella lo valía.

—No la toques. —dijo furioso mientras lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor.

Y justo en ese momento Draco el beso, sin importarle la diferencia de sangre, sin importarle ningún prejuicio estúpido. Pero por desgracia el Señor Tenebroso se levanto, viendo esa escena con asco, alzando su varita.

Pero Draco lucharía por los dos, la castaña con bastante dificultad se levanto, para estar con Draco en todo momento, el rubio alzo la varita, lucharía por su amor.

—Que tiernos. —Dijo fríamente. —Mejor para mi, ambos morirán. —Dijo mirándolos. —Aunque tu querido Draco, morirás primero, quiero que Granger sufra mas.

Se formo un corto silencio pues de inmediato se escucharon las dos palabras más temidas.

—Avada Kedabra.

Pero justo antes de que el hechizo se impactara algo ocurrió.

Un aura los cubrió a ambos, dejando a Voldemort Anonadado, no creía lo que veía, esto no se parecía en nada con lo de Harry, y ahí en ese momento el hechizo regreso, primero sintiendo la falta de aire…. Y después….nada…. silencio.

Ambos aun impresionados cayeron al suelo.

—Ya Hermione, todo acabo.

—No, no falta Bella. —dijo la joven llorando en sus brazos.

— ¿Me llamaste Sangre Sucia?—dijo burlonamente, pero al ver a su amado Lord en el piso, sin vida, grito. — ¡Malditos, como se atrevieron!—como pudo sostuvo fuertemente su varita. —Ava…

Pero un rayo verde proveniente de algún lugar impacto en la espalda de Bellatrix.

—Te lo dije Bella, nunca mas tocarías de nuevo a mi hijo o te mataría. —dijo Cissy al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana.

Draco y Hermione, permanecieron abrazados, al rubio sin importarle lo que su madre opinara, el quería estar junto a ella.

—Feliz día de San Valentín Hermione. —dijo después de varios minutos en silencio.

—Draco, creo que es lo menos que pensaría. —dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

Todo había terminado, nuevamente el amor había triunfado, pero esta vez un tipo de magia totalmente diferente, pues después de todo ocurrió un día de San Valentín, y dicen que ese día el amor se vuelve en lo más poderoso que podría existir.

Finalmente la comunidad mágica podría estar tranquila, todo gracias al amor entre Hermione y Draco, que nació gracias a Voldemort, irónico ¿no creen?

_**

* * *

**_

**Hola!**

**Bueno esta es algo asi como el primer capitulo de San Valentin, la historia no es completamente mia, la escribi con __****Ginebra_MWeasley, ****no tiene cuenta en fanfiction.**

******Es una historia un tanto rara, porque las dos somos fan de los Dramione y amamos los finales felices, asi que espero que les guste.**

******[[La historia esta en potterfics]]**

**Los quiere**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


End file.
